This invention relates to a control for the jet propulsion unit of a watercraft and more particularly to a control for controlling the movement of a jet propulsion unit or a portion of it in a watercraft.
Jet propelled watercraft are a very popular form of watercraft due to the numerous advantages of jet propulsion units over propeller type propulsion devices. If the jet propulsion unit is positioned at least in substantial part in a tunnel formed in the under side of the hull of the watercraft, then the watercraft can not only enjoy the benefits of jet propulsion units but also can have very neat and compact assembly. However, there are some advantages in having either the jet propulsion unit or at least a portion of it movable for a variety of reasons, for example, so as to raise the water inlet opening of the jet propulsion unit out of the body of water in which it is operating either for storage or service. The co-pending application entitled, "Water Jet Propulsion Unit," Ser. No. 735,154, filed Jul. 22, 1991 in the name of Noboru Kobayashi, which application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 489,361 filed Mar. 6, 1990 and now abandoned, which applications are assigned to the assignee hereof, disclose a number of embodiments of jet propulsion units that are mounted within the hull of the watercraft and which are movable for servicing purposes.
In connection with the movement of the jet propulsion unit, it is frequently desirable to employ some type of power device for effecting the movement. The controls for such power devices have been positioned in proximity to the operator's station in the watercraft. Although such positioning of the controls has some advantages, it also has certain disadvantages. If the control is activated accidentally, then the jet propulsion unit can be moved at a time when it is propelling the watercraft and this may not be desirable.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved control for a jet propulsion unit of a watercraft.
It is another object of this invention to provide a jet propulsion unit control that is easily accessible but cannot be accidentally operated.